


My Favourite Things

by Starlightdawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Thanks to Richard Rodgers for the inspiration.(Dedicated to Zak Bagans.....why not?)





	My Favourite Things

My Favourite Things…..

 

Skulls and Red Roses and Candlelight Vigils,  
Moss on a gravestone warded with sigils,  
Spells made with hemlock and sealed up with strings,  
These are a few of my favourite things…..

Black and White photos and tarot card reading,  
Wind chimes and crystals and Indian beading,  
Barn owls that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favourite things…..

Black lace and chiffon with razor blade slashes,  
Fake blood that sprays on my clothes and eyelashes,  
Dancing the Tango with a Devil who swings  
These are a few of my favourite things….

When the cat dies, when the zip gives  
When I’m feeling bad…  
I try to remember my favourite things  
And wonder why I’m so mad….

Jagged green lightening and thundering crashes,  
Smoky blue eyes and shaved down moustaches,  
Orbs that just hover and bowls that will sing,  
These are a few of my favourite things….

 

(with thanks to Richard Rodgers for the inspiration)


End file.
